Yakdoriga
Yakdoriga (ヤクドリガ Yakudoriga) is an Etherious that served the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros. Profile and Stats 'Name: '''Yakdoriga 'Alias': N/A 'Age:' 400+ 'Race': Demon (Etherious) 'Gender': Unknown '(Most likely male) '''Height: N/A 'Weight': N/A 'Eye Color': Yellow (Anime) 'Hair Color': He doesn't have hair so... 'Occupation':Servant of the Nine Demon Gates (Twelve Demon Gates) 'Affiliation':Cube (former); 'Nine Demon Gates (Twelve Demon Gates) 'Status: Deceased 'Allies': All Etherious 'Enemies': He doesn't have any. He does what is instructed. 'Class': N/A 'Skills': N/A 'First Appearance':Episode 239 (Anime Debut); Chapter 366 (Manga Debut ) 'Voice Actor': He doesn't talk. Power Ranking * 'Attack Potency': Unknown * 'Speed': Unknown * 'Lifting Strength': Unknown * 'Striking Strength': Unknown * 'Durability': Unknown * 'Stamina': Unknown * 'Range': Unknown * 'Intelligence': Unknown 'Appearance' Yakdoriga is a creature vaguely reminiscent of a frog, insect, and octopus all in one being. It possesses a long, red, flexible body with slimy, splotched skin. It has numerous tentacle-like arms, each long and ending in a series of spines and what appear to be suction cups. It doesn't seem to possess any teeth; rather, its mouth is wide and gaping, with thick lips, and its huge tongue is visble inside. The creature's eyes sit closely above its mouth, small yellow and frog-like in appearance. Out of the top of its head, two grasshopper-like antennae protrude. Yakdoriga is a very large creature - at least twice the size of an ordinary human being. 'Personality' Not much is know about him but if he does what is instructed, this prove him to be very submissive. 'History' Not much is known about his history. 'Plot' When Natsu Dragneel locates and infiltrates the Tartaros headquarters, Kyôka, in the middle of torturing Erza Scarlet for information on Jellal Fernandes, leaves to investigate the ruckus, calling forth Yakdoriga to watch the Fairy Tail Mage in her place. Descending from the roof into the prison, Yakdoriga moves to grab Erza with its tentacle-like arms, though quickly jumps back when Kyôka demands from it not to touch the redhead. Later, under Kyôka's orders, Yakdoriga electrocutes Erza , both starting and stopping on command. When Erza efuses to cooperate, Yakdoriga is ordered to electrocute Erza once more, something it obediently does. Some time later, as Yakdoriga guards Erza, Lisanna and Natsu; imprisoned elsewhere in the Tartaros headquarters, manage to break free with the help of a heat sword. Finding Erza's cell, the two barge in and succeed in freeing Erza from her restraints. Now able to use her Magic, Erza Requips into her hakama clothes and attacks Yakdoriga, knocking it unconscious and gleefully wearing it over her shoulders in triumph when Kyôka comes to check on them. 'Powers and Abilities' 'Electric Charge': Yakdoriga has shown the ability to release electric-like waves from the ends of its tentacles, in a similar way that an electric eel produces static shocks from its skin, doing so once when it intended to torture Erza Scarlet. In addition, when it was reprimanded, the creature instantly ceased creating the currents. 'Coalescence': Yakdoriga has demonstrated the ability to morph through walls to travel and appear in separate places, doing so to enter a Tartaros prison cell when called by slowly emerging and descending from the roof. 'Credits' http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Yakdoriga